Of Broken Sails and Broken Hearts
by DarkHighElf113
Summary: After the first movie ends. Tells what happens with the characters...and how they die. AND PLEASE DONT KILL ME FOR MAKIN COMMODORE A SEEMINGLY HEARTLESS PERSON! HE HAPPENS TO BE SUFFERING FROM AN UNKNOWN STAB WOUND TO THE BACK...
1. Introduction

No one knows what happens after Will and Elizabeth make out on the bridge thing . . .

  
  


No one knows if they ever get married . . .

  
  


No one knows what happens to Commodore Norrington, after having his heart broken . . .

  
  


But, there are many good guesses! ! ! !

This story came through my mind one day, when I was supposed to be finishing my science project. It tells what happens, after Will and Elizabeth make out on the bridge thing. It tells if they ever get married. It tells what happens to Commodore Norrington. It even tells where Jack Sparrow ends up!

  
  


ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1 In Will's Eyes

This chapter is from Will Turner's view.

  
  


I just helped Jack run free, and remained with Elizabeth, even after everyone left. We stood on the balcony, and together we watched the sun set.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured, pressing closer to me as a gentle breeze blew around us.

We remained out there, until one of the servants rang a bell.

"Oh, it must already be time for dinner!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Together we walked to the Governor Swann's rather large house, and walked in to be immediately greeted by many people. I looked around and saw Governor Swann, many of the soldiers and their families, a few maids sprinkled here and there, and even Commodore Norrington. He looked especially angry to see me.

"Good evening," I said to people as I passed them, or tried to get through large groups.

Word must have spread about my act of piracy, for the people immediately moved out of my way, and many of the soldiers gave me dirty looks. The women would stare at me, then turned to their friends, whispering and giggling. I began to think that maybe I shouldn't have come. Elizabeth wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of being with me, a blacksmith pirate. I wonder what her father, the Governor Swann, will have to say about that madness.

"Good evening Elizabeth," Commodore Norrington suddenly said. He shoved himself in between my dear Elizabeth and me, and started talking to her. "How are you?" he asked.

"I am doing well. Will and I watched the sun set together," Elizabeth responded, grinning at me.

The smug look promptly slid off Norrington's face. For such an important man, he sure doesn't know how to socialize, or hide emotion, for that matter.

"Good evening, Commodore," I quickly said, doing something with my hands that barely resembled a salute.

He gave me a look of utter disgust, and walked away to mingle with everyone else. A servant, probably the same one who rang the bell earlier, rang the bell signaling for everyone to come into the lavish dining hall, and enjoy the meal together. At every seat there was a fancy name card. Elizabeth found hers, with Commodore Norrington on her left, and her father at the head of the table, which was on her right. I continued to search for my name card, which happened to not be there.

"Father, where is Will supposed to sit?" Elizabeth asked her father.

He gave me a strange look, and responded "There is only room for noblemen and friends of the family, not blacksmith pirates."

I took that as a sign to leave, which I did. Outside, the sun was still setting, but a storm was coming in. The winds began to pick up, and I almost wished I was back inside with all the people. Or on a ship with Jack Spar-er CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. He would be quite displeased if he knew I almost forgot the CAPTAIN tacked onto the beginning of his name. I wonder how he is doing, sailing the high seas with Gibbs, and possibly Annamarie. They're probably having more fun than I am. But, fantasies are fantasies, and there is no way I could find them, and even if I did, it would be wrong to leave Elizabeth in the hands of the aristocrats. I headed back to the building in which I work, and began making some swords.

"I dedicate this one to you, Jack," I whispered into the darkness, as I made a curved pirate scimitar. Once the metal cooled down a little, but was still red, I carved a sparrow into the hilt, and wrote "Captain Jack Sparrow" around it. Next time I see the drunken pirate captain, I'll be sure to give this to him.

"Well, well, well, the smithy comes back to the smith, I see," a taunting voice said.

I spun around to face the newcomer, still holding the red hot sword in my hand. 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be enjoying the festivities?" I beseeched Norrington.

"I decided to finish you off. Elizabeth is mine, and everyone knows she would never fall for a blacksmith. Or a pirate. What fantasies do you play in your head?"

"This is no fantasy. Look to the truth. You will see that I have Elizabeth's heart, and she has mine."

Obviously I provoked Norrington. Not a good idea. He pulled out a rifle, and loaded it.

"Is this how you plan to win over Elizabeth?" I questioned him.

"No, but if it means I won't have your pirate ass to deal with, then it must be the right thing to do. Say goodbye."

At that moment, the wind, which had been gaining speed, due to the coming storm, blew in part of the roof. A beam from the top fell onto the Commodore, and he passed out.

"Goodbye." 

I mustn't stay here. I have to get away. 


	3. Chapter 2 As Told By Elizabeth

Author's Note: Commodore Norrington has some jealousy that he didn't make clear in the movie. Sorry if he seems like a jerk.

This chapter is in Elizabeth's eyes.

The party was absolutely dreadful. I sat next to my father and Commodore Norrington. Oh how they irritate me. Commodore seems pretty sure that I actually like him. Stupid oaf. He has no idea.

"Elizabeth, I understand tha--" he started.

"Call me Miss. Swann," I interrupted.

"Elizabeth," he continued, ignoring my interjection, "I understand that Will Turner, darned blacksmith he is, seems to think you enjoy his company."

"He doesn't think that--"

"I know he doesn't think at all, dear," Commodore said, thinking that's what I was going to say.

"What I was saying, is that he doesn't think I enjoy his company. He knows that I enjoy his company, because I do. He nearly died saving me from pirates, while you hold grudges against him and tried to kill Captain Jack Sparrow. Will doesn't sit on his ass like you do. He actually cares about me, not just because I'm beautiful, or that I'm the daughter of the governor, but he loves me for who I really am."

"What?! That cannot be! I love you, but I just wish you would love me too. I am clearly better for you than that blacksmith-gone-pirate," he answered.

"If you want to attempt to earn my respect, do keep your mouth shut!" I shouted before Commodore could continue.

"Elizabeth! That is no way for a young woman to behave," my father exclaimed. "Besides, I can prevent you from marrying Will, and make you marry the Commodore, so you best get on good terms with your future husband." 

"I can do what I want! No one can force me, not even you, father!" I shouted, causing everyone to stare at me as I ran out of the room. I looked back to see the Commodore get up too. 

He went outside, and I followed him to the blacksmith's place, though he didn't see me. I watched him walk in. A storm was coming, so I followed him in, and hid in a corner. The Commodore pulled out his rifle to kill Will with, but then the wind came and caved in the roof. Swords that hung from the ceiling fell, and one of the rafters from the roof fell on me. The last thing I saw was red and black, and Will walking out.

"HELP!" I shouted, then lost all consciousness.


	4. Chapter 3 Commodore Norrington's Eyes

A/N: THANKIES TO ALL MY REVIEWERS SO FAR!!

Sparrow Greenleaf: I'm writing more, and don't worry, there will be more Will

Thea: More is coming...

LoneFelix: More chapters are coming!! *,*

FencingBabe7: :-) Nothing else to say...

FencingBabe7: YOU AGAIN?!

This chapter is in Commodore Norrington's eyes.

I looked up just in time to see the roof cave in, and a beam fall on my shoulders.

"NO!" I screamed as it crashed down on me.

At the same time, I could have sworn I heard a woman scream "HELP!"

From somewhere in the distance I heard Will say "Goodbye."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What must have been several minutes later, I opened my eyes to find a rather large wooden beam on my shoulders, hence, the unnatural position of my upper body. With some difficulty, I managed to bring my hand to my shoulders and upper back, and felt something sticky. Blood. Bringing my hand back, I shuddered, and managed to stand up. Most of the roof had caved in, and there were swords all over the place. There was a corner near the door that looked the worst out of the entire building. I staggered over, and heard something that resembled a moan.

"Can you hear me?" I cried in anguish, as I dug through the debris.

The moaning grew a little louder, and as I cleared away more wood, I started to see that the wood was bloodstained. What I saw at the bottom nearly stopped my heart.

"Elizabeth?!"

She continued to moan, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. I picked her up, and examined her. The rafter had landed on her head, which made a very large gash.

"Will?" she called out very hoarsely and quietly, then started coughing up blood.

"Its okay," I said, holding her closer.

I knew I had to get help, but how? The exit was nearly blocked off, and Will was no where to be seen. I picked up Elizabeth, and brought her to the only place I knew I could bring her. The Governor's house. This would certainly end the party. But, Elizabeth would be so grateful to me. I can't believe I thought I would have to kill that stupid blacksmith to win over Elizabeth's heart. When I got to Governor Swann's house, and opened the door, everything stopped. Some of the people fainted, and nearly everyone's jaws dropped.

"What's going on? The party's not over yet?" yelled a very drunk Governor.

"Its Elizabeth. She's hurt," I said, holding her out to her father.

"Elizabeth!" he cried, and passed out.

I guess the combination of seeing his daughter nearly dead, and the alcohol in his system, put Governor Swann into a temporary sleep. Someone must have summoned the town doctor, because right after the last person left, the doctor rushed through the door and started stitching up Elizabeth.

"She's going to be okay. Just keep her in bed for a few weeks, and she'll be up again. Don't remove the bandages," the doctor instructed me.

"Thank you so much," I said, and gave him a bottle of the Governor's finest ale. He's already had too much. One bottle missing shouldn't matter.

I brought Elizabeth into her room, and laid her down on the bed. I plopped down next to her, and held her until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4 What Jack Sees

Author's note: Okay...I understand that many of you hate the story, and complain that its too unlike Commodore Norrington. Yes, I know it is so out of his character, but what would you do if the person you loved went off with a rogue or someone not as respected as you? In the movie, he would probably just kinda keep out of their way, but this is fanfiction. Not everything has to be right. It's how I decided to write my story. If I go back and make Commodore a more civil character, it completely ruins how I was going to end the whole story...

CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW! ! *squeal of delight*

"Jack, you survived!" an exuberant Gibbs said, as I climbed onto the boat. "Once we get back to the island we'll have a party."

"How did the rest of the crew make out?" I asked.

Gibbs looked down for a moment, to consider what I asked. "Many of them died. The undead outnumbered us, I'm afraid."

Panic ran through me at that moment. "Annamarie, is she okay?"

Again, Gibbs looked down, and I saw in his face that whatever he was going to say next was going to take major guts. "She's alive, but probably won't be for much longer."

I immediately ran below the deck, into the living quarters, and found Annamarie lying in a bed with bloodstained sheets. Her eyes were shut, and one of the other crew members was constantly changing her bandages and examining the wounds.

"Jack, you son of a bitch!" Annamarie whispered, and slapped me. Or at least tried to.

"What did I do this time, love?"

"You left me. We all thought you died."

"What happened to you? I thought you were still alive after the Black Pearl attack."

"Yeah, I was then. When the damn British people took you, I thought I would never see you again. I felt so horrible, never being able to tell you how I really felt, so I stabbed myself in my back and in my stomach. I was so angry with myself for letting you go," Annamarie said, with tears streaming down her face.

"So then how do you feel about me?" I asked. I could kind of already tell, but she was hiding something, it seemed.

"Dammit Jack! ! ! I thought I got my point across! I missed you! Heck, I loved you. I joined your crew to help you. I would have fought beside you to the death."

"Oh. SO YOU TRIED TO KILL YOURSELF BECAUSE YOU WERE PISSED FOR LETTING ME GO? ? ! !"

"Yes," Annamarie breathed.

I held her closer, and tore off a strip of fabric from my shirt. I wrapped it around her wounds, and hugged her, hoping she would live.

"CAPTAIN! There is a ship from Port Royal headed our way. What should we do?" One of the crew people shouted down to me.

"What should I do?" I frantically asked Annamarie.

"They nearly took your life, thus I tried to take mine. Kill them!" Annamarie said, with her usual spirit returning to her. "Can you bring me up? I want to watch them die!"

I grabbed all sorts of various weapons, expecting them to come, and picked up Annamarie, holding her over my shoulder, and walked up to deck.

"Captain, they're not firing at us! Should we still fire?"

"Yes," Annamarie breathed.

"Jeez, why do you people always call me Captain?" I asked.

Today the usual captain stuff was seriously pissing me off. I know I'm a captain. They don't have to tell me that every time they think they have something slightly important to say. Oh, I wish Will was here.

"JACK!" I heard a faint cry coming from the other boat.

"Get closer to them," I commanded.

"Why? It just shortens their firing distance," one person said.

"I think its Will," I said, and started steering the boat in that distance.

I got our boat practically next to his, and to my surprise, he held onto a rope and swung himself over onto my boat. 

"What are you going to do with this boat?" I asked Will.

"They *shouldn't* miss it. Too much. . . ." Will answered, a devilish glint in his eye.

"Ah, that's the true spirit of a pirate," I congratulated Will, and patted him on the back. He kind of flinched at my touch.


End file.
